


jealousy (turning saints into the sea)

by gayangelaziegler



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, SUN! ...moon? SUN!, for dragging me out of writers block hell, thanks jackscrutchie/watchmestaand and magnusrayne on tumblr, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayangelaziegler/pseuds/gayangelaziegler
Summary: Jack is pining. Crutchie meets a new guy while running off. Jealousy ensues.this is hopefully better than my shitty caption. (it's not, i'm a shit writer!)





	jealousy (turning saints into the sea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackscrutchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackscrutchie/gifts).



Jack’s day didn’t start off the best. He didn’t sell all of his papers, the Delanceys were acting like their usual assholeish selves. And did he mention that Crutchie, his best friend of eleven years and crush of four, got kissed by some _stranger_  Jack didn’t even know? 

 

What the hell was he thinking? Crutchie isn’t his boyfriend, he can do what he wants. Hell, it’d be dumb to be angry, he’s done the same thing. 

 

But, damn. This bothered him. Crutchie barely knew the guy, and here he was kissing him. 

 

“Jack, what the hell has gotten into you?” Crutchie huffed, tightening his grip on his crutch. 

 

"What the hell has gotten into _you_? Do you know how scared we were after you ran off? And kissin' some... stranger? That's dangerous! You don't know him! You don't know what he's doin'!" Jack said bitterly. Jack was rarely upset with Crutchie, and it was stupid of him to be upset with him over something so small. But he couldn't help it! He didn't _want_ to be jealous! 

 

"Why are you so upset about this? I was happy for you when you was datin' Katherine and Sarah and Georgie and all those other girls! Why can't you be happy for me?" Crutchie's voice rose and he threw his free hand in the air. "It's almost as if you're jealous or something!" 

 

"I-I'm not jealous! Go out, have fun, do what you want! Fine by me!" Jack sputters out. Is he really that obvious? 

 

"It's not fine if you're making such a big deal about it!" Crutchie limped across the penthouse, his crutch clicking against the cold metal, and he sits against the wall. Jack follows behind him and sits next to him.

 

_You can kiss Crutchie too, you know?_

_You can kiss Crutchie too._

**_You can kiss Crutchie._ **

 

Jack glances over at Crutchie and before he really knows what he's doing, Jack has his hand on Crutchie's neck and their lips are pressed together. 

 

_Why didn't it feel like this with Sarah? Why didn't it feel like this with Katherine? Why didn't it feel like this with Georgie?_

 

And just like it started, it was over. Jack can't think straight and it feels like time has stopped. 


End file.
